


Shoot

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [32]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Canon Related, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Adam remembers Fiona's influence on his life and has an unorthodox way of making himself feel better.





	Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit personal for a fic because I can see myself in Adam when I was a teenager and now. Same kind of internalized struggle with being trans and urges to hurt myself and wanting to die. I would scratch myself to the point of scarring instead of cutting and I burned myself too. Heavy things aside: thanks for the read! Any comments/thoughts are appreciated as long as they're geared in a positive way instead of making fun/berating suicidal people/trans people/self harm.

 

032\. Shoot

*

Adam has considered using the gun locked in his mother's attic storage-case, covered in lint and dust. Not on other people, no — but _himself_.

Then he meets Fiona.

And then, Adam loses her. Because he's not a _girl_.

Before she disappears from Degrassi High, he sometimes saw Fiona toting around a crumply, white-and-black Marlboro box. She flicks it open, daydreaming in biology, exposing its contents.

Rainbow crayons.

That gives him an idea.

Adam faces his reflection in the mirror, hating, _hating_ it, and presents a gun-muzzle to it, pulling the trigger with no hesitation. The stream of lukewarm, clear tapwater splashes back Adam's face.

"Yeah... that works," he mutters, itching at his old burn-scars, grinning at the sheer, crazed hilarity.

_Thanks, Fiona._

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
